


Drug of Choice

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: Zac and The Stripper [2]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Blushing, Coffee, Community: fic_promptly, Diners, Drabble, Emotional Infidelity, Flirting, Gay Male Character, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Male Slash, Prompt Fill, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 01:56:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6884311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zac and Reece have a conversation on how Reece got into stripping and why he is still a stripper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drug of Choice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lea_hazel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea_hazel/gifts).



> This was a prompt fill for the prompt: Any, any, "I was young and I needed the money."

"So what got you into stripping?" Zac asked Reece as he sat across from him at the diner where they had met up once Reece had gotten off from work.

It had been three months now since they had met and since their weird sort of friendship which had a lot of sexual tension had begun. Three months and Zac was still risking everything to see and meet up with him.

Reece shrugged as he took a drink from the coffee he had ordered, "I was young and I needed the money," he confessed as he finally locked eyes with Zac. "I was nineteen and I had just moved to the states, trying to pay my way through college and so stripping was the only option I had."

"And you're not young anymore?" Zac questioned as he raised an eyebrow realizing that somehow he had never gotten Reece's age. Though if he was speculating he'd say Reece had to be mid to late twenties.

"Far from it," Reece laughed and again it was that light little laugh that Zac swore he had fallen in love with. "I'm thirty-three."

Pausing at Reece's words, Zac just had to take them in because if they were true then the man was older than him at least by two and half or three years.

"Really?!" he asked watching as Reece just smirked but nodded his head. "So, then why keep stripping now?"

Reece shrugged almost nonchalantly, "Because now I like it," he spoke in an almost seductive tone. "I like the way it makes men and women alike want me and just me."

Blushing Zac picked up his water and he took a long drink, getting the distinct impression by his last statement that Reece was implying him. Which was true, Zac did want him but he was married to Meredith and he couldn't betray those vows.

"You sound pretty cocky there Reece," Zac finally spoke after he swallowed the water that was in his mouth.

"I can't help that I notice when people want me Zachary," Reece just replied before winking at Zac and Zac felt his cheeks getting hotter as he once again reached for his water to take a drink.

He really did need to cut ties with this man but he knew that would be hard when Reece was still his drug of choice.


End file.
